Dorian Summers
Dorian Salvatore (b. March 7, 2012) is a mutant, a Witch-Vampire hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Damon Salvatore and Phoenix, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Zac. He is also a Slytherin wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Tsukaimon. Dorian is a member of the Salvatore family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Dorian Zachariah Christopher Damon Summers Salvatore was born on March 7, 2012 in Florence, Italy, and grew up in Mystic Falls, Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Damon Salvatore and Crystal Summers, and the stepson of Zac Guthrie Efron. He is of Italian, British, French, American and Japanese heritage. Dorian is the younger maternal half-brother of Wyatt, Chris, Alex and Brandon, and the older half-brother of Joel and Oliver. He also has a younger adoptive brother, Dean. Mystic Falls Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School New Directions Finding Love Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Dorian is an Omega-Level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is dark red, and whenever he uses his powers a dark red Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Dorian is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Transference: Dorian can disperse his own molecules or those of an object's and move them somewhere else. It is a form of teleportation. Haemokinesis: The ability to manipulate blood. Dorian can generate more blood from the heart, draw and control it in a psychokinetic fashion. He is also able to control the blood of others, and create a healing similar to cauterization. He has stated that he can even stop or start the flow of blood. Dorian is well-versed in this ability, as he has can even turn water into blood, which actually helps him and other vampires, most notably his father. *''Haemopyrokinesis:'' Like Adam-X, Dorian can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood, which leads to ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, causing a person to burn from the inside out. When employing his power, his eyes glow with reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing merely a warming sensation, to incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. *''Healing:'' Dorian has the ability to heal others with his powers. *''Puppet Mastery:'' The ability to control the blood of another person, controlling their entire body. *''Weapon Creation:'' The power to create different weapons out of blood. *''Haemopotent Replication:'' Dorian can use the special abilities of others using the subject's blood as a medium by ingesting it. This is only temporary. Tephrakinesis: Dorian has the ability to control and generate ash. Ash is burnt matter, meaning it cannot be burned again. Therefore, it grants Dorian complete immunity against all fire-based powers. At the same time, it can contain residual heat, causing temperature-based damage. Ash is at a particle-sized level, and can be manipulated for versatile purposes. In time, Dorian might be able to control fire itself. *''Smokescreen:'' With the ash, he is able to create smokescreens as an distraction to escape. Dorian is able to blow ash from his mouth. *''Combustion:'' By gathering heat to the ash, Dorian can trigger explosions, similar to gunpowder. *''Fire Immunity:'' Dorian's body is unharmed and immune to fire. *''Abacomancy:'' Abacomancy is a method of divination using small particles; in this case ash. Dorian merely waves a hand over some ash and it rearranges itself into a pattern that tells the future. More sand/dust means "seeing" further into the future. This power is very unspecific in what information it gives him; he might get anything from useless to bizarre. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Dorian may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Dorian's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Dorian is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Dorian can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Dorian does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Dorian dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Vampire Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Premonition:'' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. Vampirism: As he witch-vampire hybrid, Dorian is able to use all of the same vampiric abilities as Damon. Due to the fact that he was also born a vampire, he is more powerful than other normal vampires. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Dorian possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Dorian is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Dorian's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Dorian's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Dorian's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Dorian is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dorian can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Dorian, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Dorian has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' Like all vampires, Dorian has the ability to switch off his humanity. *''Heightened senses:'' Dorian can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Dorian has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jounin (Medic-nin) |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jounin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Affiliation |Konohagakure Akumagakure |- | Team |Team Zac Team Dorian |- | Clan |Uchiha clan |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai |Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan |- | Nature Type |Fire Release Lightning Release Light Release |- | Jutsu |'Ninjutsu:' Amaterasu Chakra Dissection Blade Chakra Sensing Jutsu Chidori Chidori Current Chidori Senbon Fire Style: Burning Ash Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb Fire Style: Flame Flower Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Fire Style: Searing Pain Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu Healing Jutsu Poison Extraction Regenerative Healing Jutsu Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi: Amaterasu Moon Taijutsu: |} Dorian's most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Dorian was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Dorian's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Dorian is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He has been taught Chidori by his mother and uncle. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Dorian discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Dorian's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Dorian had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Dorian had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Dorian possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Dorian awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It has six edges. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Dorian harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Dorian´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Dorian Salvatore is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Dorian possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Dorian is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Dorian has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Zac) and being the fourth generation Summers (son of Crystal Summers, grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Dorian has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Brandon holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Dorian is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Dorian is fluent in many languages including English, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Voice ability: Master Astral Combatant: Dorian is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class 50-75: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight (formerly): Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. However, since Dorian activated his tephrakinetic powers, he has become immune to the effects of fire. Although, he is still weakened by the sun without his Lapis Lazuli ring. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Vampire Bloodline: If the originator of a vampire bloodline is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. In Dorian's case, it is Klaus who is the originator. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Appearance' Dorian3.JPG Dorian.jpg Dorian2.jpg Dorian4.JPG Dorian5.JPG Dorian6.JPG Dorian8.JPG Dorian9.JPG Dorian10.jpg Dorian12.jpg Dorian_Nephew.jpg Dorian_Vampire_Eyes.jpg|Dorian's vampiric eyes. Pisces_Symbol.JPG|Dorian's Pisces tattoo. Dorian Sharingan.JPG|Dorian's Mangekyō Sharingan. Dorian_Shadowwing.jpg|Dorian's X-Men Uniform. Dorian bears a strong resemblance to both Damon and Crystal. He has piercing light blue eyes with a fair skin. Whenever he smells blood, his eyes turn red due to the fact that blood is rushing into his eyes, making him almost look evil to other people. Dorian has inherited his father's tremendous cheek bones and a seductive bad boy smile which makes him irresistible to women. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' Dorian has short dark brown hair, in a spiky fashion. He is also clean shaven the majority of the time. *'Wardrobe:' Dorian is usually seen with simple cothing. He can be seen wearing short-sleeved shirts, with long-sleeved shirts underneath. Dorian also loves to wear leather jacket, something he shares with his father. His clothes are in all kind of different colour tones, almost showing his duality as a vampire and as a witch/mutant. *'Tattoos:' Dorian has two known tattoos; the Crest of Darkness below his neck and the Pisces sign on his left wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Dorian is extremely compassionate, kind, hardworking, honest, humorous, responsible and highly intelligent. His personality is very similar to his mother, but also to step-father and uncle Stefan. Despite his positive personality, and his pride of being a vampire, he still struggles with his darker vampiric side, being afraid that he will turn evil and hurt his family and friends. He feared that if people know that he is a vampire, they will be quick to judge him and fear him the same way as mutants are feared by humans. Therefore Dorian was not as open of telling friends of him being a vampire. However, he started to become more honest about his darker side, after meeting Rachel. Rachel, who at the time did not have any extensive knowledge about other supernatural beings, proved to Dorian that it is not what you are, but who you are that is important. As he is a vampire his emotions and traits are heightened, especially when he is excited. Like his parents and brother, Dorian believes that family comes first, and it has been shown countless times that he would do anything to protect them. On one occasion, Dorian was willing to take off his Lapis Lazuli ring to save Chris, even though at the time he did not know that the sun is not lethal to him. 'Equipment' Digivice: Dorian carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Tsukaimon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Dorian carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Darkness around his neck. This allows his Tsukaimon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Lapis Lazuli: Dorian created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, identical to his father's, which enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. It has the letter "D" on it, standing for "Dorian". Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Dorian purchased a 11" ash wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2023. 'Transportations' Teleportation: 'Links' *Dorian Salvatore/Trivia *Quotations by or about Dorian Salvatore *Dorian Salvatore/Relationships *Dorian Salvatore/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Salvatore family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Haemokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2012 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Teleporters Category:Tephrakinetics Category:Heat Immunity Category:Slytherins Category:Healers Category:House of Phoenix Category:Wizards Category:Power Mimicry Category:Precogs Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Darkness Bearers